Charles Green III
Charles "Charlie" Marvin Green III is Michael Green's older brother from The Angry Grandpa Show. Appearances Charlie was first mentioned in the first video, The Old Christmas Rage, with Grandpa saying "Charlie ain't sending nothing sic." and would make rare appearances, most notably the videos where Grandpa visits his mother's grave and in another where he and Michael pester him on Father's Day. He also appears in My Brother, a video showing Michael and Bridgette giving him a dog, Pumpkin. He was then not seen for several years, but was occasionally mentioned in his brother's Throwback Thursday stories. Charlie's appearances became much more frequently in videos in 2015, when he moved into his father's new house. He was involved in multiple pranks and many vlogs. It was at this time that he started up his own YouTube channel, "Charlie Chill." In August 2016 Charlie suddenly disappeared. Many fans speculated that he had moved out, but it was later confirmed that he was in jail for not paying child support. He returned in November 2016. Charlie's appearances became even more frequent when he moved into Michael's pool house. Following the LSD Incident on 29 June 2017, where he caused major damage to his brother's property and assaulted his brother's girlfriend, Bridgette West, he was disowned from the Green Family. However, in mid-August 2017, it is revealed that, after Charlie's court case, he apologized to Michael on Twitter, and Angry Grandpa privately, but that was soon diminished after Charlie made accusations on AGP of incest with a cousin. Charlie and Mike reunited during Angry Grandpa's memorial, and he made some minor appearances in a few videos. Shortly after the death of Angry Grandpa, he and Michael were willing to put the past behind them and repair their brotherhood. As of January 29th 2018, Michael announced that he has cut ties once again after Charlie went on a vulgar twitter rant. Pool House Destruction Charlie's pool house was destroyed by Jeffery Ridgway Sr. and Charles Green Jr.. Later, he tried to run at Jesse Ridgway and attack him in revenge for the destruction of the pool house, but is hold back by Michael. Afterwards, Charlie forgives Jesse. LSD Incident The following events were recounted by Michael during an interview with DramaAlert on June 29, 2017, the same day the incident happened. Earlier in the day, Michael received a call from Chris, a friend of Charlie's who was with the latter at the pool house. Chris told Michael to return home because Charlie had stripped naked and was jumping in the pool and acting weird. Upon arriving home, Michael witnessed a nude Charlie running and dancing around the front yard with a pair of pants on his head. Michael approached Charlie and asked him why he was behaving like this, to which Charlie responded by screaming and growling in his face and threatening to attack him. Michael fled into his house, and Bridgette checked Charlie's Facebook page, where it was discovered that over the course of two hours, he had posted several bizarre updates such as "I'm turning green" and "I'm God". It was also discovered that Charlie had uploaded a number of pornographic videos to his YouTube channel, leading many people into initially believing that his social media had been hacked. Michael called Kim and told her what happened, and in turn, Kim called the police. By the time the police arrived, Charlie had blacked out and was found laying on the floor of the pool house, which was completely destroyed. When the police approached him, Charlie came to and believed them to be a popular Youtuber named Hagyrants, with whom he was feuding with at the time, and began yelling "I know you're Hagyrants! I know it's you Hagy!". Also, sometime during his rampage, Charlie had used a gas torch and burned one of his fingers to the point where it was described as being completely charred (it is unknown whether he was attempting to burn the pool house down or burn his finger off). Michael then stated that Charlie admitted to the police that he had taken LSD and drank two bottles of Jack Daniels. Video footage recorded by Michael showed Charlie becoming distressed and refusing to go with the police, as well as blaming Michael for the situation. Charlie also threatened to tell people that Bridgette was having sex with her cousin and was an incestuous lesbian, Michael has sex with his dog, and Angry Grandpa is a child molester (although this was not shown in the clip). Eventually, Charlie relented and was seen being wheeled away on a gurney to be hospitalized for his finger burn as was a brief mental evaluation. Later that day, Charlie was discharged from the hospital and caught an Uber back to the house, where Michael was inside his house editing a vlog about the incident and Bridgette and Doug were in the pool house. Michael said he heard screaming and witnessed Charlie hit Bridgette twice in the face. An enraged Michael ran outside to beat him up, but Charlie threatened him with a piece of broken mirror that he retrieved from the pool house. Michael and Bridgette ran back to the house to call the police, and a short video recorded by Bridgette showed Charlie advancing towards them and calling Bridgette derogatory names. Also, before Bridgette began recording, Charlie reiterated the accusations from earlier into Bridgette's phone, believing that she had already started recording. The police showed up for a second time, and Charlie tried to tell them that Michael and Bridgette destroyed the pool house, but they were the same officers who witnessed him do it earlier. He also told them that any drugs found in the pool house belonged to Michael, and he also denied hitting Bridgette. The police didn't believe Charlie and arrested him, and Michael said that he will not be bailing Charlie out, but instead pressing any charges he can. Post LSD Incident (June 30th, 2017 - present) * Immediately after the incident, Michael announced in a vlog that Charlie was never going to be in another video on his or Angry Grandpa's channels and that he was completely cutting Charlie out of his life. Michael also stated that he does not want to see, talk to, or even mention Charlie's name ever again and that he no longer wants to acknowledge him as his brother and will pretend he doesn't exist. * Charlie's YouTube channel, Charlie Chill, ended up losing over 25,000 subscribers within a few days. * Charlie uploaded an apology video on his channel. The video gained a negative reception with people saying that the apology was forced. * Most of Charlie's videos uploaded on his channel after June 29th, 2017 has more dislikes than likes. * Numerous YouTubers, including DramaAlert, made videos about the incident. * On July 1st, 2017, Michael revealed that he, Jennifer, Doug, and Chris allowed Charlie to check into an Extended Stay hotel in North Charleston until his court date. * On that same day, Kim posted on Facebook that when she was a child, Charlie and one of his friends tried to rape her. Upon finding this out, Michael, Bridgette, Jennifer, Kim, and Angry Grandpa all agreed that Charlie was officially going to be disowned and permanently dead to the Green family and that he will be banned from all family gatherings, holidays, important events, etc for life. * On July 2nd, 2017, Charlie was interviewed by DramaAlert. He continued to deny hitting Bridgette. * On July 6th, 2017, Isaac (a close friend of Michael's) went down to Charlie's hotel to confront him about the threats Charlie made to Isaac's family. Charlie called the cops. * On July 7th, 2017, Charlie checked into rehab, he said he'd be back within 45 days. * On August 8th, 2017, Charlie apparently checked out of rehab. * The next day, he showed us his certificate and white chip of completion proving he did go to rehab and also revealed who he was currently living with. * On August 14th, 2017, Charlie and Michael get back in touch, and Charlie makes a more formal apology video to his fans, Michael and Isaac. He also finally admitted his wrongdoings, including hitting Bridgette. * On August 15th, 2017, Michael and Bridgette dropped all charges against Charlie, deciding not to deal with the situation any longer. * On August 17th, 2017, Charlie posted a video with Michael, showing that the two were back on better terms. * On September 24th, 2017, Charlie started a huge attack rant on Twitter to Isaac. He stated that he'd rape his dead grandmother and other malicious things. He made two Twitter videos and a YouTube video giving Isaac permission to come to "Charlie's house". All this lead to his YouTube channel receiving a second strike and a ban on Twitter. It's assumed he was drunk. Charlie would make another twitter account a few days later. * Much later, the person Charlie was living with released videos of Charlie (on Sep. 24th) threatening to rape Isaac's wife and kids, and saying that he would go to his fathers grave and shit on it. Soon after this event, Michael cut all ties with Charlie and changed his number. * October 5th, 2017, Charlie's roommate revealed that Charlie was kicked out. She also revealed lots about Charlie stating that during the Mayweather fight back in August, Charlie relapsed and began drinking again. She also said that Charlie blackmailed her, threatening to tell people that they slept together despite her being married. * By the second week of October, Charlie was homeless and sleeping in a tent. * On October 12th, 2017, Charlie relocated to Florida. * On October 14th, 2017, Charlie made an attack on Michael, stating how Michael never told Isaac to stop making videos exposing Charlie, saying how "money doesn't buy love". * On October 29th, 2017, four months after the LSD incident, Charlie's channel had porn uploaded to it again, and his header name changed from Charlie Chill to "Child Molester". This would lead to a third channel strike, making his channel terminated. * The next day on October 30th, 2017, Charlie would create another channel called "Charlie Again" (later renamed to Charlie Travels). * Around October 31st - November 2nd, 2017, Charlie would make attacks on Michael and Angry Grandpa (despite Grandpa being in the hospital) saying how Michael was selfish for not inviting him to say goodbye to his father. Michael explained on Twitter and YouTube that what Charlie was saying was completely false. Michael claimed that he called Kim first, then had a third party reach out to Charlie to have him say goodbye. Angry Grandpa reportedly told Kim to not have Charlie come to see him. * On November 3rd, 2017, Tina made a video to Charlie, stating that a friend of hers can get Charlie down there to say his goodbyes to Angry Grandpa in case that it is the end. Tina didn't like the idea but felt it would've haunted Charlie for life if he couldn't do so. * The same day, Charlie stated he made it back to South Carolina. He called Angry Grandpa, and Angry Grandpa reportedly stated: "I love you, you do you, live your life, but I don't want you here". Later that day, Charlie posted on Facebook stating that he "wishes his dad would die already". * On November 4th, 2017, Isaac went down to South Carolina to help Michael and the family. Charlie apparently found out and made more threats to Isaac. Isaac showed up and went face-to-face with Charlie. Isaac begged Charlie to punch him first. Instead, Charlie went into the hotel he was staying at and called the police. According to both Isaac and Charlie, Charlie was later kicked out of the hotel for causing trouble and finding out from Isaac the threats Charlie made on Sep. 24th. * On November 5th - November 11th, 2017, Charlie would keep trying to spread rumors about Michael and how he "fakes videos" but these were all shot down by Michael. * On December 10th, 2017, Angry Grandpa passed away. Charlie was the only one of his four children not at his bedside as Angry Grandpa died. * On December 14th - 16th, 2017, Charlie and Mike reunited once again and put their differences aside for Angry Grandpa's memorial. And it seems Charlie had been getting back on a better track. * On January 8th, 2018, Isaac and Charlie patched up their beef as well, as Isaac was seeing a positive change in Charlie, he donated $20.00 to Charlie's stream and wished him luck in the future, putting the two on better terms. Isaac, Michael and Charlie even had a plan to be on vlog together someday. * On January 28th, 2018, Charlie started making various threats towards Tina, stating that he has people to go and beat her up. After the storm calmed, Isaac & Michael revealed that Charlie may have been drunk once again. * On January 29th, 2018, Michael announced in a video that he has once again cut ties with Charlie, this time permanently. Isaac also announced how Charlie was back to threatening Isaac, making him an enemy once again. * On January 30th - early in February 2018, Charlie started making threats to kill Michael on Twitter, No one knows where this is headed, but Michael is implying that he is defending himself if the situation actually gets real bad. * On February 12th - 14th, 2018, Charlie would once again drunkenly rant on Twitter and even attacked Boogie2988. These actions ended up getting him temporarily banned. * On February 15th, 2018, Charlie live-streamed himself threatening to go to Michael's house and kill him and Bridgette. This lead many to call the cops on him. * On February 16th, 2018, Michael and Bridgette revealed in a vlog that they have filed a police report against Charlie for his threats the previous night and told Charlie to leave them alone and go live his life. This would be the last time Michael and Bridgette mentioned Charlie in a vlog until a vlog posted on October 12, 2018, when Michael briefly talked about the Charlie Chill LSD Incident that happened the previous year. * On February 22nd, 2018, Charlie's Charlie Travelz channel was terminated for violating Youtube's policy prohibiting content designed to bully or threaten. * On or about February 23rd, 2018, Charlie launched a new channel with his new superfan girlfriend Erica Roland. The EricaCharlie Experience was quickly renamed to Travels Together. * On March 19th, 2018, Travels Together was terminated by YouTube for Terms of Service violations. But a fourth YouTube channel known as Checking In Together was created by Charlie and Erica on the same day. It was then later changed to The Outsiders, then The Outsiderz. * On August 13th, 2018, Charlie and Erica's The Outsiderz channel was terminated for violating Youtube's policy prohibiting content designed to bully or threaten. * On August 14th, 2018, Charlie and Erica created a fifth YouTube channel known as The Side Project. But it was terminated by YouTube for a Terms of Service violation within a day after its creation. * On August 15th, 2018, Charlie announced that he and Erica were creating a website where all of his future vlogs would go, stating "They can't take us down there." * On August 21st, 2018, his website was launched as well a sixth YouTube channel named "Travelz Together" '' ''About a year later, the channel was terminated by Youtube. * On August 28th, 2018, Charlie took to Twitch and threatened to kill Michael, Isaac & Tina again. During that same stream, he also flashed his private parts. Erica was at work during this and people were warning her that Charlie was drunk, Isaac himself phoned her to tell her and she was quoted as saying "I'm tired of babysitting." Later that night, Erica got home and posted a selfie on Twitter with Charlie passed out drunk in the background saying "We are okay". Charlie's Twitch channel was subsequently terminated, and Michael responded on Twitter by announcing that he has contacted the FBI and advised people to remind Charlie's followers that they are defending someone who tried to rape his sisters. * On September 16th, 2018, Charlie announced on Facebook that he created a new page titled, "TravelzTogether". * On September 18th, 2018, Charlie's twitter account got suspended for all the vulgar tweets he made against Isaac's family. * Sometime in February 2019, Charlie made a new account on Twitter named, "charlieboy". * On March 10th, 2019, Charlie tweeted that he and Erica are temporarily separating. * On March 11th, 2019, Charlie announced in a tweet that his half-sister Dawn (Angry Grandpa's daughter from his first marriage) has offered to let him stay in her home in Alabama until he and Erica work things out. * On March 15th, 2019, Charlie said in a video on Facebook that he tried to reach out to Michael and Bridgette through private messaging on Twitter, but when they saw the messages, they immediately blocked him without saying a word to him. * On March 18th, 2019, Charlie ranted about Michael, Isaac, and Jennifer by posting numerous tweets about them. * On March 19th, 2019, Charlie got into a fight with Dawn and her sister (not one of Angry Grandpa's children) on Twitter and announced that he was leaving Alabama to return to North Carolina so that he can get back together with Erica. Dawn defended Charlie in a tweet stating that she is not kicking him out and letting anyone influence their relationship as half-siblings. Charlie was suspended once again on Twitter afterwards. Trivia *Had a bad relationship with Angry Grandpa for many years during which they didn't speak and when they did it was nasty and hateful. However, when Grandpa went to visit his mother's grave in 2012, Charlie went with him to show his respect and they put their differences aside. Grandpa claimed they started to talk over the phone and Facebook each other - trying to patch up their relationship. **He was Grandpa's roommate in his New House. **Following the LSD Incident, their relationship has fallen apart. Grandpa has disowned him for his actions, while Charlie continues to spread various allegations about Grandpa. * Shares a gene with other males in the Green family that causes his hair to prematurely go grey. * Seems to try to ignore and stay out of most of his father's fits of rage unlike his brother Michael, who screams and yells at his father. ** This is shown when Angry Grandpa has had enough of his family insulting his overcooked burgers and finally throws the grill, prompting Charles to simply just exit the scene. ** This is also shown when his father had a meltdown in the kitchen, smashing numerous plates, when he could not find the vanilla for his sweet potato pie. His brother Michael began screaming and yelling at his father, eventually asking Charles for help, where he was calmly standing in the dining room and obviously was trying to stay out of it as stated. ** Another event was when Charles calmly remained seated at the dining table, while his father angrily threw numerous food into the kitchen trash can - especially his dinner - over Michael, who showed up uninvited to Sunday dinner. *Appeared in the video where both he and his brother Michael give Angry Grandpa a condom for Fathers Day, angering him. *Appeared in another video where his brother Michael hands Angry Grandpa what seemed like a normal Christmas present (which was actually a Christmas wrapped box filled with fireworks with the fuse sticking out at the end) while Angry Grandpa is in his van, lighting the fuse after giving it to him setting the fireworks off and prompting Angry Grandpa to frantically jump out of his van. * Charles returned in the video "CHRISTMAS PARTY 2014". * Has been arrested at least 4 times: **In 2001 he was arrested for breaking into someone's house. He claims this arrest record has made it hard for him to get and maintain a job. **In 2014 he was arrested for possession of marijuana, drug paraphernalia, and a "hit and run" accident. **He was arrested again on 31 August 2016 for child support violations, causing him to serve time in jail up until November 2016. **He was arrested once again in June 2017 following the LSD incident. * In December 2016 Jesse Ridgway (also known as McJuggernuggets), Jesse's father and Parker were in North Carolina, they (along with Grandpa) destroyed the pool house - where Charlie was meant to be moving in. When Charlie saw Jesse in Grandpa's house, despite The Greens and Ridgways coming to a truce, Charlie runs at Jesse wanting to attack him. After being restrained by Michael, Charlie forgave Jesse. **Note: As this was part of a series for Jesse's channel, Charlie was most likely acting. * He was pranked on April Fools at a restaurant by Michael and Angry Grandpa that involved Angry Grandpa's dentures being put into his drink, while he was out of sight. * Has accidentally burned a hole in a frying pot after forgetting to turn the burner off, as shown at the beginning of "Angry Grandpa Tries the Angriest Whopper!" * Charlie is very artistic, superior at poetry and drawing as depicted in the vlog 'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!'. * When he got out of prison, a few days later, they (Michael Green, Charlie Green, and Bridgette West) Pranked Angry Grandpa (Charles Green) that he escaped from prison. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPC8oez4n9k&t=145s) * When he lived with Angry Grandpa, he was often seen helping his dad around the house. * Charlie used to have a PS4, but it was broken when Tina picked up the TV and the PS4 tumbled, but it was repaired and it still works. * He was briefly kicked out of Grandpa's house following THE 100 LAYERS CHALLENGE PRANK!!. * Charlie has the fastest gagging reflexes of any other Green. ** In the Tin Can Challenge Prank, it only took the sight and smell of a fish to cause him to vomit profusely. * In June 2017, Charlie again moved out of Grandpa's house and moved back into Michael and Bridgette's pool house. It was later revealed that this was due to him giving alcohol and marijuana to his nephews. Since the LSD Incident, there have been multiple accusations of rape-related crimes committed by Charlie: * He has been accused by Tina of raping his own daughter Skyler, however, he states this isn't true. * Shortly after the LSD Incident, his sister Kim stated that when she was 9, he held her down while his friends raped her. He has stated that Kim "wanted it." * Shortly before the Assault, He Uploaded Pornography on his Youtube Channel. * Charlie's other sister, Jennifer, also revealed that he raped her. She was unaware that Kim had also been through it until Kim finally stated it on twitter. * Charlie was going to be eventually attacked by Michael's online friend now real time friend Isaac who has is own Youtube channel named "BeOurGuest". After Isaac left Michael's house after the events of the July 4th event, he drove up north and had someone he knew to film him as he tried to get Charlie to come out the apartment, but Charlie chickened out being a coward and refused to come out to fight like he said he would online. It was stated in Issac's Vlog that Charlie has been making false accusations about him and sending threats. Isaac also used to be a friend of Charlie, but not anymore. So Issac left and told his viewers making a promise on YouTube one day after Charlie gets out of rehab he will get him and beat him down for the threats towards him, Michael, Jennifer, Kim, and the harming of Bridgette and Angry Grandpa. * He was Interviewed by Keemstar from Dramaalert on YouTube about the incident and Keem pointed out everything at him in hopes of helping him so he could see the light in all he caused everyone. * In Charlie's last July vlog, he flew a plane to rehab for help. In most of his vlogs, everyone seems to be disliking more than being on the liking and everyone is giving negative feedback. * In August 2017, Charlie started posting videos on his channel again, this one video where he is speaking to Michael face to face in the flesh, this is possible that he and Mike are back on good terms with each other, due to Charlie apologizing to him However Charlie was still having a bit of a hard time getting himself in order. * According to Isaac, a couple of years ago, Charlie started to insult Bridgette to the point where Michael got angry, causing him to strike Charlie and give him a bloody nose. Isaac said that not many people know about this incident. After being struck by Michael, Isaac said that instead of retaliating, Charlie ran to his car and locked himself in to get away from Michael. * in December the 12th of 2017 he flew back to Summerville, South Carolina to be with the family during the struggle of AGP's passing. He was welcomed by the remaining members of the family and attended the funeral as well as the bonfire they were having later on that night. * He and Isaac were no longer beefing for a while according to him Michael and Isaac. But on January 28th, Charlie would start attacking Michael and Isaac on Twitter, Leading to the beef with Isaac to resume. * Has had 5 YouTube channels terminated. His channels were known as Charlie Chill, Charlie Travelz, Travelz Together, The Outsiderz, and The Side Project. * While living with Brianna White (Nikki Flockaveli) Charlie engaged in a sexual relationship with her although she was married to then husband Dillon, he claims he did this as a means to stay as Brianna was going through a rocky relationship/marriage with her husband and would only allow Charlie to stay if he had sex with her. * Shows signs of extreme jealousy for his brother Michael’s more successful YouTube career, often making hateful posts although Michael never mentions him as he has burned the bridge with Charlie. * Dating Erica Dyan Roland, a known superfan of Angry Grandpa, she originally had a crush on Michael “KidBehindACamera” Green, she also intended to hookup with Charlie’s then friend TwistedChris after AGP’s Memorial believing him to be a cousin of the family, this ultimately failed as she settled for taking in Charlie in order to be attached to the family any way she could although she originally disliked him, Charlie accepted in desperation for a place to stay as he was living out of several different hotels at the time. Category:Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:The Greens